glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 (season 2)
"The Greatest Treasure", known in Japan as "Hot-blooded! Akane's treasure-hunting life!!" (熱血！あかねの宝さがし人生！！ Nekketsu! Akane no takara sagashi jinsei!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC40, is the twelfth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 40th episode of the original Japanese version, and the 32nd episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Major Events * Glitter Sunny activates her Ultra Power and uses Sparkle Fire Inferno for the first time. Summary "The girls have to write a paper about what they treasure most, but Kelsey loves so many things that she has a hard time choosing."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, the girls' class was with a writing project on their treasure. Noticing that she is the only one in class without a personal treasure, Kelsey attempts to find it. As she plays volleyball she wonders if perhaps if it is a treasure, but she spots Lily with the others and gets distracted as she watches her draw a volleyball. She is hit by one decides she isn't crazy about the idea. At her families Okonomiyaki, she wonders if a spatula is a treasure but isn't very sure. Her mom approaches and reveals to Kelsey that she got an english written letter. The others show up to find it and they realize it must be from Brian. Kelsey is surprised, but delighted and decides it must be her treasure. However, she reconsiders a moment later and starts to read the letter. In it, she notes the words ''"Smile like the Sun". While everyone is happy, she is a bit embarrassed. As Kelsey says goodbye to the girls when they reveal a charm they worked on earlier. She is happy to see it, and suddenly notices she saw bandages on Emily's hands. As it turns out, it was from her sewing to make it, causing Candy to point out they all worked hard to make the charm for her. Lily drew it while April taught Emily to sew, and Chloe chose the materials and colors. Overwhelmed, she embraces herself with her friends while crying and announces that this will be her treasure. Surprised, the other girls comment on this and take off as she retreats to her room. There she announces her dedication to seeing it as she wins her round tomorrow. The next day, Ulric is spotted by Kelsey, who angrily transforms into Glitter Sunny as he changes a volleyball into a Buffoon. Ulric attempts to dampen her spirit, saying that her smiles and the joy she brings to everyone annoys him and that he hates her. Sunny continues to fight, protecting herself. Candy informs the girls that Kelsey is in need of help and they go try to find her. While fighting her bag suddenly flies open to reveal the charm. The Buffoon questions it and Sunny answers it. Ulric gets Glitter Sunny angry by saying her that it is a cheap doll and the Buffoon starts to squeeze it - further angering her. Sunny wishes to attack but fearing the charms safety holds back, allowing Ulric to destroy it, and seriously hurt her. However, after remembering all her friends did for her, she got up started fighting again. Suddenly, a new Glitter Charm appears and she gains her ultimate form, allowing her to use "Sparkle Fire Inferno!". At first it seems like the attack worked, but only to find that Ulric withstood it. Ulric then sent a huge blast of dark energy at Sunny, but luckily the other Glitter Force warriors appear to helo her defeat the Buffoon, using Rainbow Burst. Ulric is very angry but takes off, worn out by now. Kelsey sadly observes her now broken charm. Emily offers to make her a brand new one instead, and the others agree they will make it all better. However, she claims it to be fine because of it being a "of one a kind in the world". She understands its importance and value, and was glad she was able to get it back, never wanting to lose something so precious. She then embraces the girls again while everyone smiles. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy Villains *Ulric *Rascal *Twilight Buffoon Minor Characters *Kelsey's Dad *Kelsey's Mom Trivia Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)